Hey yoga girl
by hands-in
Summary: Every wednesday Kara & Lena join a yoga class together. Kara's POV. Supercorp flirtations leading to revelations. Loosely inspired by an awesome tune with the same title.
1. Radiating beauty

Kara is on her way to pick Lena up at her office to go to their weekly lunch time yoga class. Kara is already running late because Mon-El decided to call her on her office phone just before she was about to leave. For some reason Kara could not just ditch the guy, something inside her told her to not hang up the phone and listen to his life problems: which game console should he buy?

Even though she knew it was her own fault for listening to him, she could not help to feel all worked up on her elevator ride up to Lena's office. Good thing they were joining a yoga class.

As the elevator opens Kara is met by non other than Lena behind the receptionist's desk, sitting next to Jess. Lena is crouching behind a moderate bouquet of flowers, looking down with a concentrated look on her face.

"Hey," Kara says with some surprise in her voice. She got so used to seeing Lena sit behind her own desk.

On the sound of Kara's voice Lena looks up from what appears to be her phone and her gaze meets Kara's.

"Hey," Lena replies with a smile in her eyes. "Did you just bring in this amazing smell, or am I only noticing these flowers now?"

 _Are you kidding me? How do you even make this things up?_ Kara thinks to herself.

Kara mutters a "Thank you", then she mumbles almost inaudibly: "Who knows, may be it is you".

The receptionist sitting next to Lena chimes in with a "Hi Kara, ready for class?"

Turning up her volume, Kara replies: "Hi Jess, uh yeah I guess..." Her head still busy processing what just happened.

"I will be back in two," Lena tells Jess.

Lena she does not have to explain their lengthy lunch time endeavors to anyone. Kara on the other hand always feels like she is sneaking out and rushing in. Having told no one at the office about her lunch time yoga classes, let alone that she is joined by Lena Luthor. She would just rather make up a story about going out for intel and grabbing lunch on the road. As for Supergirl, Kara got Clarke to cover for her. She managed to trick Clarke by telling him that if he needed some me-time or to spend some time with Lois, she would have his back, covering for him. Clarke deeming it a good idea, proposed to cover for her in case she needed some me-time or some time with Mon El. That was how Kara started subbing for Clarke every Friday morning, and Clarke would sub for her every Wednesday morning. Of course, she would not dare to mention she spent her me-time with Lena Luthor.

Kara turns around towards the elevator, turning her face away from both Jess and Lena to avoid any further discomfort.

"Good. Now, let's go, babe", Lena adds as she grabs Kara's arm to join her to the elevator.

 _Babe._ Kara freezes, a rush going through her body, a red blush appearing on her cheeks.

As they walk into the elevator. Kara just stares at the buttons, unable to focus on which one to press.

"The bottom one...," Lena suggests. She looks at Kara tilting her head at the end of her sentence, throwing in her signature smile and rising an eyebrow.

 _Focus Kara!_ She thinks as she presses the button, and then starts fidgeting with her glasses.

Lena starts a conversation about her early morning meetings and takes away some of the discomfort Kara has. On route to the studio they share more work related stories.

The dressing room is devoid of other people. _Again_. Kara takes off her coat. Kara got so used to putting on her uniform every morning, now every Wednesday she feels naked without it. She knows she is Supergirl, with confidence and energy. Her uniform has, however, become so intrinsically tied to actually _being_ Supergirl. Every Wednesday she needs to channel Supergirl when she picks her yoga outfit. She needs to feel as fierce in it as if it were her red and blue. She knows, however whatever outfit she picks, that with one remark, one smile and one glance, Lena will bring that Supergirl to tremble.

While Kara always wears her yoga outfit underneath her office outfit, Lena always changes into them at the studio. The first time Lena started stripping her clothes in front of her, they were in the middle of a casual conversation. Lena asked her to unzip her dress for her. Kara tried to keep the conversation going, but as Lena pulled away her hair to make space for Kara to pull the zipper down, she stopped breathing. She tried to pick herself up and continue the conversation, but as she actually pulled the zipper down and Lena's beautiful muscular back started to show, _no bra!,_ her voice turned hoarse immediately. Kara could feel the heat taking over her body. She had to sit down, back against the wall, trying not to look at Lena's further stripping. Lena just continued to talk about this new Kombucha place that they definitely had to check out. It is, however, impossible not to look at Lena. Her perfect curves, that sharp jawline, the silky fairness of her skin. The way her well-shaped ass rounds as she bends to put on her leggings... Lena changing into yoga gear had Kara completely zoned out.

Ever since, Kara is becomes instantaneously distracted around Lena, or rather, becomes pre-occupied with the beauty of the brunette. Ever since that first dressing room encounter, Kara makes sure to leave for the toilet when Lena starts to take off her clothes. She needs to walk towards that toilet with a certain determination, she needs to avoid Lena's eyes at any cause. However, she feels Lena's eyes prying in her back when she walks toward that toilet. She hears Lena's breath. Knowing that, Kara wants to parade towards that toilet, confident like a peacock casting out his feathers, like Supergirl, hands on her hips with swagger. But the realization of Lena watching her only makes her tremble. So instead she flutters towards the toilet, like a butterfly surrendering to the winds.

When they walk into the yoga room, Lena's arm gently brushes against Kara's, a little nudge from the brunette, as they walk towards the mats that are waiting for them on the floor. Class is rather busy. There are only two spots left in the back right behind each other. Kara takes the back mat, while Lena settles down in front of her.

Kara watches Lena sit down. The lower back spreading, arching a little, her spine erecting, lengthening the back of her neck as she reaches the crown of the head up towards the sky. _Such a dignified posture. Such beauty, such grace._

Kara sits down on her own pillow in a comfortable cross-legged position. As she closes her eyes, she feels her hips sinking into the pillow. A certain heaviness washes over her as she tries to let go of everything Lena. She starts to focus on her breath, bringing her breath to a steady even rhythm, slowly her body and mind become more relaxed. The teacher guides them through a series of breathing exercises, asking them to "ignite _Ujjayi,_ " before asking us to open their eyes again.

Once Kara opens her eyes, immediately her head starts overflowing with thoughts about Lena. Her eyes catch Lena's beautiful back in front of her. Bringing herself back to her breath, she manages to steady herself. The teacher invites them onto hands and knees. Kara tries to keep her eyes on the floor rather than looking forward, tries to keep linking her movements to her breath, letting that be her only focus. Again, it proves to be a challenge as Lena's hips start to sway when the teacher invites them to "move organically, look for those nice stretches in your cat/cows, let your breath guide you through the movements."

Kara's superhearing becomes drawn to Lena's breath. She becomes aware of the rhythm in which Lena links her movements to her breaths. Powerful, steady, with gentle sighs. Kara's own breath and movements start to join into the same rhythm, she can feel her hips swaying as if they were swaying with Lena's, against Lena's. Energy, a glowing warmth moving down into her pelvis. From their their hips sway up into Downward Facing Dog. Kara feels the blood rushing from her pelvic center to her head. Grounding her somewhat again.

From here the teacher guides her student's through a series of dynamic postures, from Sun Salutations into a series of standing postures, all the while Kara keeps her breath rhythm linked to Lena's. Riding the waves of the breath together. Moving as one. A dance in unison. Her practice has never felt more effortless and has never been more meditative.

When the dynamic part of class reaches climax, they enter a calmer pace of class, letting go of uplifting sensations of _Ujjayi_ and the dance of their breaths. The teacher talks her class into a supported bridge pose, using Lena as her demonstration model. Kara looks at the play in front of her: Lena sun kissed by the rays of light beaming through the window, surrounding her body with an compelling glow. Lena's eyes are closed, as she slowly but surely lifts her hips up, thigh muscles defining through the fabric as they start to work. Once her hips are all the way up and her shoulders rolled under, arching her back to perfection, the teacher places a block underneath Lena's sacrum. Slowly a sense of surrendering becomes visible on Lena's face, as she trusts her body weight to the block. The tiny muscles in her face straighten out and her jaws relax. Kara's sight is completely caught by the way this pose carves Lena's body. Those sharp lines of her pubic bone lifting up towards the ceiling through the tightness of her pants. The hipbones resting on the hem of her leggings. Like the _corpus Christi_ of Michaelangelo's _Pieta_ , Lena looks fully surrendered to her block. The hard working CEO finding release. Kara is sure this is where Lena gets her confidence from: understanding the needs of her physique, the need to balance work and relaxation.

The final relaxation that follows allows Kara to find some sort of surrendering as well. After a few minutes, her lingering thoughts about Lena turn into a general sense of calm, of bliss.

After class, the two join each other's company in silence. Completely relaxed and slowed down, Kara and Lena walk toward the dressing room. Kara's mind feels as if it just melted. Her thoughts go super slow. When Lena's arm brushes against hers again, she registers it as if it is happening in slow motion. Her skin so delicate, a little damp from class, a shiver as they touch.

Kara almost floats into the common space. "Would you like some tea?" she asks in a soft voice.

"No, thank you." Lena replies, settling herself down behind a big bouquet of flowers, while Kara goes to grab a cup of tea.

While pouring the hot steaming tea, Kara slowly regains some control back over herself. The world spinning again in its normal pace. It is in these moments after class, that she feels most like Supergirl, confident, relaxed.

"Hey," Kara smiles as she approaches Lena. The CEO is facing her phone again.

Lena looks up. "Hey.." _That sly smile again_.

Kara's eyes blinking slowly as she speaks. "Something is radiating beauty. Would it be the flowers, or could it be you?"


	2. Make her fly

For some reason today, Lena asked Kara to join her at the studio rather than picking her up at the office. Kara actually felt a little bit relieved about this.

 _Good. Hopefully, for once I can start class in a more relaxed mode._

When Kara enters the room, she notices that the teacher put the mats against the walls, having the students face each other.

 _And... Hope flies._

Lena has already settled on her mat "Miss Danvers..." Lena gestures Kara to take the mat in front of her. "Good to see you, miss Luthor." Kara replies. "The pleasure is all mine." Lena answers with a slightly lower voice.

 _Hmm no, I am sure the pleasure is all mine._

Lena has her hair in a bun, a light gloss on her lips, a tight black top which accentuates the sharpness of her collarbones and a pair of pitch black leggings that hug her legs perfectly.

They start with quite a mellow sequence. It does not take Kara any effort and Lena seems to flow right through it effortlessly as well. However, with Lena right in front of her, facing her, Kara finds herself being distracted again.

 _She is so close, I can smell her. Yet she is so guarded by the boundaries of her mat. She is in her space, in her zone. She looks so graceful._

Every 'swan dive forward' their heads, their faces, are just inches away. Kara takes an extra breath in to smell Lena's sweet earthy tones, intense and complex. _Jasmine. Frankincense... no, olibanum_. _Iris. Musk. Almond._ Every 'upward facing dog' Kara has to focus on her breath, instead of letting her eyes wander. There is the perfect shape of Lena's breasts as she draws her shoulders closer together to open her chest, letting her collarbones shine. There is that taunting neck and that sharp jawline as she tilts her head back, causing Kara's head to spin. Every 'downward facing dog' offers Kara another moment to find her focus back. The sequence ends in 'child's pose', allowing Kara the extra breather she needed.

 _Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Focus._

The teacher's starts again: "Now, slowly roll yourself up to a seated position. Meet the eyes of the person sitting in front of you. This will be your partner for the next part of class.

 _WHAT?!_ Kara's eyes pop wide open and her jaws drop. Lena just blatantly smiles at her, while casually fixing her bun.

The teacher continues: "Okay, we'll start with some core work. So, the ones on this side of the room..." Pointing out Lena's side of the room. "Come to lay down on their backs. "Your partners," pointing to Kara's side of the room, "come into a plank, placing your hands next to their ankles and place your feet next to your partner's ears."

 _Really? You know what this looks like, right?_

Kara places her hands besides Lena's ankles, while making sure she doesn't trip on Lena's face. She knows she is clumsy enough to let that happen, especially in this very moment.

"Okay bottoms, grab your tops' ankles and lift them up, stretch your arms all the way up, but keep your shoulders on the mat. Tops, grab your partners ankles."

Lena's grip is firm, her hands cold.

"Bottoms, Inhale... Exhale and use your core to lift your upper body into seated. Tops, use your core to steady yourself and come into a half hand stand, follow your partners lead. Stay in this position for three breaths and then exhale it down."

While they are in their square position, Lena's face looks serious, Kara can feel her muscles quivering to keep her steady. Kara winks, a small sign of encouragement, just before Lena exhales them back down.

"Two more times, ladies!"

Kara looks back to meet Lena's eyes on hearing the 'good' news. She can only imagine what Lena is thinking right now. It only then appears to be impossible to meet Lena's eyes. Her gaze meets Lena's thighs, her hips, her breasts. Kara swallows. _Up. Eyes_.

"Inhale... and up"

 _Too late._

Just before the next round, Kara finds herself to be able to focus and check up on Lena. "Psst," Kara whispers. Lena looks at her, smiles and sticks out her tongue in return.

"Last round... inhale... and..."

Kara tries to synchronize her breath to Lena's again and surrender to the feeling of being moved by the Luthor.

"Time to switch positions."

Kara stands up and lends Lena her hand to pull herself up to standing. Then she settles herself down on her back on the mat, preparing to turn Lena's world upside down.

"To those who are resting on the mat: time to give your bottom a moon practice. Let them relax after the hard work they just did. Now, lift your legs up."

 _What on earth?_

"To those who are standing: walk towards your partners' feet and place their feet where the upper thigh and the hip bones meet and lean into their feet."

Lena's leggings meet Kara's feet. Kara is sure her feet are super sweaty by now. _Rao_ , her hands are sweaty and her mouth is dry. _Lena's thighs feel so hard_. _My feet are so close to her intimate parts. Damn those hipbones, damn that pubic bone._ All the while Lena is watching her. _Stop looking, I am thinking about your private parts_. _And now I am thinking about how I would like to touch your skin just above the hem of your leggings. Stop it Kara._

"Those on their backs: bend your knees. Those on top, keep leaning in and surrender your weight to their legs as you lean more forward. Now meet each others' hands. Bottoms, raise your legs and make your partner FLY!"

 _Lena hates flying._ Kara can feel Lena's heart beat racing in her hands, Lena looks tense. _Lena Luthor flying on a Super._

 _'I believe in you,'_ Kara thinks, and as if Lena heard her think it, Kara feels a shift in Lena's body. Lena looks down and smiles at Kara. _I do._

"If you flyers feel safe enough, let go of your partners hands, spread your wings... and Smile!"

Lena giggles in return and, with a soft brush, lets go of Kara's hands. She puts one hand near her side and the other one clenched in a fist moving forward.

Kara chuckles. Lena looks down and winks at Kara. _How did this just happen?_

"Okay enough for the silliness ladies. Grab each other's hands again and make sure your supers have a smooth landing."

Kara bends her knees again for Lena to land safely. Lena bows in front of her and lends Kara a hand to bring herself upright again. When Kara stands next to Lena again, she gives her a little shoulder bump. "Hey," the Luthor replies. Kara just tilts her head.

"You may go back to your own mats. It is time for the final relaxation."

Kara lands herself back on her own mat. Closing her eyes, she feels her head rushing again. _Does Lena know? What if Lena knows? Should she know? She looks so good._

Her mind takes her back to Lena standing in front of her, while she was laying down on her back. _The outline of an angel against the soft light._ _Her hands felt so soft._

The image of Lena seems to melt Kara's mind. She feels startled when she hears the voice of the teacher again, guiding them out of their _savasana_ and back into a seated position.

"Take your hands in _namaste_ , placing them in front of your heart. Then bow down your forehead to your fingertips to dedicate this class to all breathing beings. Whenever you feel ready, open your eyes."

When Kara opens her eyes, she is back in slow motion mode. The world spinning, yet in a slower pace than before. Her eyes meet Lena's. A slow blink of acknowledgement accompanied by a soft smile from the other side. Kara returns the gesture. Their eyes stay locked. The students around them start cleaning their mats and putting their props away. The two of them just stay put. The world could fall apart right now and they would not even notice. Kara's mind completely blank. Her super senses retracted. For once, her head is not rushing with 'what ifs' and 'then whats' about the beautiful girl in front of her. A moment of pure bliss.

Lena tilts her hips forward and shifts herself off of her pillow. She lands on hand in knees just in front of Kara. Lena's eyes look up to meet Kara's and gives a nod for Kara to move in closer. Kara lets out a sigh and smiles. Kara feels as if she is floating, still in her blissful post class state and hypnotized by the sweet combination of Lena's sweat and perfume. These are her favorite moments.

"You know what...," Lena whispers.

"What?"

"I feel like dessert."

"Mmm," Kara responds, tilting her head to the side to add to the questioning look on her face.

"Dessert..." Lena continues. "A sweet treat."

"Sweet, so no kale ice cream this time." Kara giggles.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Hey, what are friends for. Now, are you going to invite me for lunch yes or no?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Depends on what I am being served."

"They serve a fantastic rice pudding with peach topping at the Earth 2.0 cafe next door."

"You've got yourself a date."


	3. Extra: Sweets for my Sweet

The sun is still shining outside. Lena has a smirk on her face, sparking Kara's curiosity: "What's up?"

Lena giggles: "Kara, you made me fly."

 _Not for the first time though._

"Well, you put my head over your heels."

"I hate flying."

"I hate being upside down."

"Well then, it is official. We are no batgirls." A wink.

Lena opens the door for Kara. "Will you get us a table, I'll order the good stuff for us."

Kara looks around, the only spot left is pillow filled booth in the back. Kara waves at Lena and sits herself down. She really had to go back into the office, but this invitation was too good to dismiss.

"Here you are, the best apricot rice pudding in town." Lena hands Kara her cup. "I can't wait for you to taste it."

"Yes, that much was clear to me," Kara replies as she dips the spoon into the pudding and then into her mouth.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"And would this pudding be satisfying your cravings?"

 _She has a way with words._

"I believe you were the one with cravings. But sure, it is a delight."

"Oh come on Kara, you can do better than that." Silence. Eyes prying for another bite.

Kara puts the spoon back in and takes another bite, keeping her eyes on Lena.

"Okay, it sure tastes sweet, it has a hint of umami though, the texture is perfect: not too watery, a little gooey, soft, like velvet on the tongue."

"Hmm, well that seems to do justice to it."

"Happy you can relate. This would be the perfect desert to some potstickers. They could be my new favorite."

"You are my favorite." Lena laughs, her eyes bright and sparkling. Then a serious face:

"So tell me K, why do you always wear your spandex underneath your daily attire? Seems a bit hot. You have got nothing to hide, right?"

 _Nothing to hide. Right. Hot yes. But not as hot as having to picture taking my clothes off around you. It is worth the extra trouble every week to avoid the embarrassment._

All she could mumble was a "no," before Lena would continue: "you don't have any scars or birthmarks you have to be insecure about, to me you are beautiful just the way you are. And don't let other people tell you otherwise."

"Thanks," was all that she could reply although it hardly seemed appropriate. There was nothing 'wrong' with her body. There was just something so right about Lena's.


	4. Keep you waiting

A week had passed since their date at the Earth 2.0 cafe and Kara had not stopped thinking about it ever since. Sure, Lena and her had texted and called in the meantime, but nothing could compare to the breathing presence of Lena Luthor and her quirkiness.

And then yesterday evening, a text:

 _K! Don't mind putting on your spandex tomorrow. I bought you something. It will look good on you. See you at my office. xoxo._

So there she was this morning. No S on her chest, no yoga attire. Lena posed her with a dilemma.

 _What to wear? A sports bra? A regular bra? Lacy bra? No bra?_ She had to go into CatCo in the morning. No bra was not an option. She put on a black sports bra. It seemed the safest option. At least she could just keep it on. Darn. A hole underneath the armpits. Too shabby. She was forced to take the best next thing: a black t-shirt bra.

She felt nervous, Lena was testing her confidence. Kara felt like she had to put some trust in Lena. It was not like she had bad taste in fashion, she just did not like surprises of this sorts.

So there she was, entering the elevator up to the CEO's office, wearing a navy blue skirt and button up baby blue blouse with a respectable pair of undies underneath, feeling very self aware.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey Kara. Lens asked me to send you into her office."

Great.

As she opens the door and turns her head around the corner.

"Hey, are you ready?" Hoping Lena would join her out.

Lena is leaning against her desk. Arms crossed.

"No we are not. Come in, silly."

"But, we will be late."

"Sure we won't. Come in."

Kara opens the door and shyly makes her way in.

"Strip. Or we will be late."

Kara closes her eyes. _I had it coming._

"I don't have another choice, do I?'

"We could either do it here or at the studio, your choice."

"You leave me no choice."

Lena grabs a box from behind her and opens the cover to pull out a pair of crimson red leggings. A color Kara knows all too well. Kara feels her cheeks reddening.

Lena does not seem to notice as she starts to tell about the leggings: "It takes twenty-five PET bottles to make one of these. Re-use, reduce, recycle. I have been considering to start a venture with these people. It is an honorable project. So you wear them and we could save the world together."

"Thus spoke Lena Luthor, philanthropist."

"Are you mocking me?"

 _Are you mocking me?_

"After such a beautiful gift, how could I? Thanks Lena." Kara wraps her arms around her best friend, drawing her close for a hug.

 _She smells so good. She feels so good._

"I have something else, a top."

"Of course… thank you."

"No need to thank me, just put this on will you? There is support in there, so no need to leave your bra on."

 _Of course_. Kara was not prepared for this. Turning her gaze away from Lena's and towards the floor, she shyly smiled.

Lena steps in and takes Kara's hands. "Here, it is. It has a t-shaped back, allowing your shoulders full range of motion."

 _Nerd._ Kara lets the fabric slide through her hands. The fabric feels soft.

 _The moment of truth. I have to get out of my clothes now, or we will be late._

"What time is it?"

Lena looks at her watch and answers: "12:22"

"Okay, let's go then. I will change at the studio. I hate being late."

Her statement is met with an eyebrow raise. Kare notices a hint of disappointment on Lena's face, who turns around to grab her bag: "Okay, let's go then."

The leave the office and jump into the elevator. "See you later, Jess," both chime in sync as the elevator doors close.

"Lena, I really appreciate the gift. I cannot wait to wear it."

"Only 8 minutes left, 7 by now, to end the waiting."

They hardly talk on their way to the studio, they _are_ late and almost have to run for it.

 _Flying would have been so much easier. Faster mostly._

When they enter the studio, it hits Kara that either way she has to undress. She desperately wants to bail out having to change in front of Lena.

While Lena checks herself in at the receptionist's desk, Kara waits behind her, manipulating the system with her beams. When Kara wants to check in, the system gives an error. The receptionist asks Kara to wait a moment.

"But I do not want to be late for class!"

"No worry, miss, as long as you see me standing here, there won't be any class. I will be your teacher today. It should not take long though. The system is re-booting and should be up any second again."

 _This turns out well_.

"Go ahead Lena, I will join in a minute." And off Lena goes.

Kara feels her stomach turning. She knows Lena is disappointed.

The teacher - host checks Kara in. "You go change, I will start up class and will put a mat out for you. No worries, just join when you are ready, but please be quiet."

"Thanks."

Kara makes her way to the dressing room. Lena already changed into her yoga gear. Just before either of them can say something, the teacher walks in: "Okay ladies, class is about to start, please join me into the room. Kara, I will see you in a bit."

Kara looks at Lena. Lena looks a bit weary. _She has that frown on her forehead._ Kara smiles and nods, as to signal that it is okay. Lena's eyes show no expression. Her lips are sucked in. _She is not okay_.

WIth Lena gone. Kara immediately feels more relaxed changing her clothes. Changing into her gift.

Both the top and bottom are a perfect fit. Kara feels amazing in them. She feels her whole body beaming with pride and gratitude. _Ready for class._

Quietly she enters the room, people are sitting in meditation. Kara scans the space for a free mat, scans the space for Lena. _There. Lena._ A few mats to the right. _There_. _My mat._ Softly she strides her way over to the free mat. She walks along Lena's mat. Briefly pausing there. She can hear Lena breathing. Its ratio is ragged. Nothing like she is used from Lena, who always has a balanced breath. Kara feels slightly guilty for arranging her own cop out. Then she brings herself to her mat to join the others in their practice.

The substitute teacher offers them a much more restorative, more meditative practice than usual. Looking at Lena's body language this is making her uncomfortable. They hold most poses longer than usual and the focus is not on active stretching but much more on releasing. Kara notices Lena fidgeting her fingers and her pace of breath being irregular.

 _Why am I such a chicken? I should have just stripped then and there in her office._

 _What does it matter if she knows? We are not even sure if me stripping will equal her knowing. Maybe it means nothing. Is this what people do for their bezzie mates? Buying clothes and asking them to strip._

Kara's mind is racing through out class. The teacher keeps talking about facing your fears and our patterns of avoidance. _Well of course I am avoiding. I have a secret identity, my whole life is about avoiding._ Kara is frantically trying to block the words the teacher is saying, because it does not fit her agenda. _It is hard enough to keep the persona standing in the vicinity of Lena. I do not know who I am anymore whenever she is near._ The theme of today could not have been more on point. During the final relaxation it dawns on her: bailing out on the situation has caused her more stress than actually letting the situation unravel itself. _She is. She is Kara. She is Supergirl. She is a woman who likes the closeness of her best friend. She is thankful for Lena. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, except for the part that there seems to be both an intellectual and physical attraction between me and her. Shht shut your mind. And so what, if that is the case. Avoiding Lena does not make either of us happy. All I want is for us to be happy. Rao, doesn't everybody want to be happy, deserve to be happy._ Finally, ending class in Lotus pose, Kara opens her eyes, a smile on her face. She notices Lena turning herself around, with a soft face and smile on her face, nodding to Kara. _All is right in the world again._

Slowly people start to clean up their mats and make their way out of the room again. Lena waits for Kara at the exit.

"Hey K... Shall we... have a tea."

"Yes please."

Class did Lena well. Kara can tell when Lena is at her most relaxed: her voice drops and her sentences seem to form directly from her heart. There is a pause after every other word or so. Lena does not seem to look for words in those pauses, it seems like the words need space to form in her chest and softly glide their way off of her tongue, out of her mouth. It caresses Kara's ears. In these moments she would like to suggest Lena to lend her voice to a relaxation app, or a smooth R&B interlude.

Kara fixes Lena a tea, while Lena waits for her at the table for them to share their drinks there.

"Lena, I really wanted to say thank you again for the clothes. They are a perfect fit. I appreciate the gesture."

"I am happy you like them…" Lena turns her face away to stare out of the window. "You know… I realized the reason… the reason I got them for you… they were… selfish. I am grateful for your gratitude…"

"How were they selfish?" _Where is this going. Breathe Kara._

"I was curious… why you would not change clothes in front of me… why you leave the dressing room… why you come to class with you outfit underneath your work attire… I… It is none of my business… You have your reasons for your privacy… I am sorry…"

 _She sounds so fragile._ _She looks so pure._

"Lena, I am sorry. I would not mind you asking all these questions. What are friends for anyway, to share, right."

"You are a friend Kara."

"I have nothing to hide Lena, not for you. I do not want to hide anything from you."


	5. Let me help you

Kara tried to stay cool on the outside. Inside she felt as if she was exploding.

 _No way back. I made a promise. Stay cool. I can do this. I want this. How is this going to happen._

Visions of what could happen cross Kara's mind. In most scenarios she envisions herself tripping over her feet as she takes off her pants. There are scenarios where Lena stands close to her, her breathe sensible on Kara's skin. Then there are the relaxed scenarios where Lena is not looking, doing other things, whilst Kara is casually changing. Not sure of what to expect, Kara is babbling like a crazy person about her latest food explorations on their way back to the office. Lena is being post yoga relaxed Lena, still some residues of class in her voice. Kara is sure by the time the meetings arrive, Lena's voice will be back in power mode.

"Welcome back miss Luthor."

"Jess." Lena nods. Jess looks surprised when she notices Kara.

"And welcome back to you too miss Danvers."

"Thanks Jess."

"We will be in my office. I won't be taking any calls for the coming hour or so. Please keep track of messages and tell them I will call them back later. No need to reschedule the 4 o'clock."

 _Or so? 4 o'clock? That is like in an hour. Or so._

Kara tries to keep a blank face, but she is sure she can feel her eyeballs popping out of her head while Lena is talking to Jess. She just hopes Jess does not notice.

Lena walks into her office. Kara behind her.

"Would you like some water?" Lena asks.

"Yes please. I could use some hydration. You know this feels sort of weird." Kara mumbling the last sentence.

"It was your idea."

 _Really, was it?_

"Okay, so I am going to change my clothes and go."

"You say it. Here you are, your water."

Lena takes a seat on her desk. Hands cupping her own water cup. "These pants really look good on you."

 _You are not going to make this any easier, are you?_

"Thanks Lena," Kara answers while she starts taking off the pants, trying to stay fully focused on the process. The pants are a little tight around the ankles. _Slowly or you will fall. Carefully_.

Once the pants are off the next questions pose themselves. _Do I still have my panties on? Why is it so damn hot in here._ Adrenaline shooting through Kara's body. _Where is my skirt? Do I take off my top first or do I take everything off and change into my clothes all at once. Where is my bag?_

Kara's eyes darting around the room. She left her bag close to the door. Close to Lena. As if Lena is able to read her mind, or her face, she asks: "Are you looking for something?"

"Yes, my bag. Could you please hand me my bag, or rather the clothes in my bag," Kara asks.

"Please?" Lena coyly responds. "Sorry, of course please." Kara is quick to reply. "That was a joke. Here." Lena walks towards the bag, which to Kara feels like is taking forever. She is uncomfortable waiting and not in the mood for jokes. Quite impulsively she then starts to take her top off too. Only realizing then that it had a build in bra. _Rao_ _no. No way back now._ Goosebumps mark her skin.

Lena comes walking towards her with her clothes, looking her straight into the eyes. She is not handing over anything, she just walks a 360 around her: "No list of lovers tattooed on your back. No alien tissue. Nothing to be ashamed of. _Au contraire_ , miss Danvers. _Au contraire._ Or do the freckles on your back make you uncomfortable?" Lena's fingers touch Kara's skin, tracing the freckles. Kara closes her eyes. _Breathe._ She feels her chest slightly heaving. Her nipples hardening as if a cold wind caresses her body.

Still standing behind Kara, Lena proposes in a soft voice: "Let me help you," while letting Kara's bra dangle in front of her. Kara puts on her bra and leaves closing it to Lena.

Time is slowing down, like the pace of Lena's voice. Kara feels her own breath quickening. She never felt the moment the fabric touches her skin as aware as right now. The bra cupping her breasts, bringing her back some of her comfort. A deep exhale.

"Blouse or skirt?" Lena continues.

"Blouse, please."

"Arms, please." A smile audible in Lena's response.

Kara offers Lena her arm. Lena puts the sleeve over Kara's arm and walks around Kara to have her opposite arm slide into the other sleeve, then moves to meet Kara's face. Kara's hands move to start buttoning up her blouse. Lena's head is slightly tilted, arms crossed. "Here, let me help you." It is not a question, it is an offer that cannot be refused. Lena's voice sounds persistent. Kara lowers her arms down and looks at Lena.

Lena's eyes are focused on Kara's stomach. She has one eyebrow raised. Making Kara feel self aware of her body, of the black panties she is wearing and the warm sensations entering those panties. "If anything, I hope you are hiding yourself because of your abs. They, miss Danvers, should be illegal. I feel privileged being introduced to them." Kara lowers her head, smiling. _Hardly._

Lena grabs both sides of the blouse at chest level to bring the buttons and holes togethers. She slowly starts to close the buttons from the middle down. Kara feels her whole body tensing, a knot forming in her belly as Lena moves closer and closer to her waist. As if she is radiating tension, Lena remarks: "Don't forget to breathe, Kara. What else did we do yoga for?" _Crap. Caught_. _Smile_. _Breathe_. Kara relaxes her belly, breathing all the way down,while she looks back at Lena, who looks her straight into the eye and says: "Would you like me to button you all the way up?" Kara's eyes shooting from left to right and back, not knowing where to look, as she mutters a soft "Yes please," in reply. While Lena makes her way up, Kara cannot help but notice Lena's eyes landing on her jawline. Lena bites her lip. As the fabric closes around Kara's shoulders and chest, again breathing seems to have become more difficult. It is like her heart is all the way up in her throat. "Breathe Kara, or I will have to unbutton everything again," Lena comments, as she steps away to grab Kara's skirt. Kara sighs, a heavy one, one that could be easily mistaken for a moan. Lena has her fixed in her spot, unable to move.

Lena comes walking towards her again, now bringing her skirt. She gets to one knee and opens the skirt, offering Kara a circle to step into. _Don't trip._ Kara places her hand on Lena's shoulder as she steps into the skirt. Lena looking up at her. Kara could swear that she noticed Lena's eyes landing on her panties for a few moments. The thought of it alone sets her core on fire, sending a warming sensation throughout her body.

Lena pulls the skirt up and their faces meet at eye level again. Lena's hand moves around Kara's waistline as she moves behind Kara. With one hand on the skirt, Lena's other hand slides around Kara's waist to tug the blouse into the skirt, her hand skilfully smoothing the fabric down. Feeling the warmth of Lena's hand on her belly and the softness of the fabric caressing her skin, Kara clenches. "You are doing it again. Or rather, you are not doing it again. Breathe, Kara. Just breathe towards my hand." Kara closes her eyes and lets her breath in find its way towards Lena's hand on her belly. Her whole body radiating with every breath in. Her whole body melting with every breath out that follows. Everything around her seems to disappear. She does not even notice Lena sliding away her hand, zipping up her skirt and moving away from her. She just stands there. Minutes. Breathing. When she opens her eyes again it hits her: She is standing in the middle of Lena's office. Lena watching her from the couch. Their eyes meet. "Welcome back." Kara's face reddens. "No need to be insecure about anything with me Kara. Here I sit and look at you, the world can fall apart, and all you have to do is breathe, and you fill me with delight."

Lena's kind words seem to bypass Kara. She just feels naked, even though now fully dressed. This scenario had not crossed her mind. She is not used to being exposed and vulnerable like this. Lena smiles: "Here dear, your shoes." Lena gets up from the sofa and places a pair of shoes in front of Kara's feet. "Thanks, I have it." Kara answers. She wants to go. It does not feel right. _A cold shower would have felt better._ "Your 4 o'clock should soon be in. I'll run. See you next week." She opens her arms and gives Lena a quick hug before leaving the room. Kara cannot bear to look at Lena, or Jess for that matter. "Bye Jess," she says as she rushes out the door and walks straight into the elevator. Lena watches her go from the doorway, a confused look on her face, slightly frowning. "What was that about?" Jess asks. "I'm not quite sure," Lena replies.


	6. Mind over matter

A week had gone by. Not only Kara had been feeling out of place all week, also assuming the role of Supergirl had been different this week. Wearing her uniform consoled her, like a warm blanket on a rainy day or heavy armour on a battlefield. It shielded her physically and emotionally. It contrasted the emotional train wreck she had been all week because she had never felt so naked and exposed.

Lena had been texting Kara every day since their last meeting. Ranging from: "up for lunch?" to "Kara, are you okay?" and -when she started noticing that Kara ignored her: "Are we okay?" When Kara kept ignoring her, the "Is it because I am a Luthor?" text came in, followed by a sea of flowers the next day with a card attached saying 'I know it is not because I am a Luthor. Are we at least up for yoga this week? Whatever it is, we can talk about it after.'

Kara did not want to talk about it after. She knew she needed her yoga if she ever wanted to solve this thing with Lena. However just the thought of being in the same room with Lena fueled her frustrations even more. A side of her savored the memories of Lena buttoning up her blouse, her arms around her waist, the vicinity of her body. Another side of her was just mad at Lena for teasing her and then blue balling her. _Rao, h_ _ow should we approach each other tomorrow? I need some sleep. Please let me sleep?_

Her night would remain sleepless. Through the chatter in her mind and the bustling sounds of the city, she could hear a cry for help from a familiar voice. _Lena._ Despite everything Kara could not bear to leave Lena in danger, so off she goes. Mid-flight to the L Corp building the screaming stops. When she approaches she sees Lena lying on her couch, seemingly vast asleep, balcony door wide open. Kara takes the liberty to enter and quietly approaches the brunette, feeling relieved to find Lena in a safe place.

 _You look like an angel. You would not harm a fly. You did not mean to harm me, I know. We can make this right._ She blows a gentle blow in Lena's face, making Lena's nose wiggle. "Lena," she softly whispers. "Kara.." Her eyes still closed and very much asleep. "Miss Luthor, please wake up." Kara gently brushes her cheek. Lena 's eyes open, her eyelids flutter at the sight of finding Supergirl rather than Kara: "S..supergirl, what are you doing here? Did Kara send you?"

 _Wh-what? And eh hello, why were you screaming?_ "Kara Danvers most certainly did not send me. You called for me. You sounded distressed. Yet when I arrived I found you sound asleep."

Lena brings her body into a seated position. She has a worried look on her face, as she squints her eyes her forehead wrinkles.

"Dear, I guess I just had a terrible nightmare." Lena looks as if she is trying to recall what she just dreamt, staring into the night lights.

"Happy to hear that is the case rather than finding you in need for help."

"You know... I have this feeling. It creeps into my body. A feeling rooted in my past. A feeling from home."

"Please, if it would make you feel better, you can tell me about it."

"Oh Supergirl, are you sure you want to hear about my twisted family stories? What's it worth to you? Don't you have better things to do?"

"Well, first of all, Tuesday nights are usually pretty quiet. Second of all, what it's worth to me: I care about your wellbeing miss Luthor. You are a good friend of Kara Danvers, who is very precious to me and therefore so are you. You are a inspiring woman, despite or may be even thanks to your family. It would be a pleasure to know more about you. _Does Supergirl even say these kind of things? Why am I doubting what Supergirl says? I AM Supergirl._

Upon Supergirl mentioning Kara's name, Lena seems to temporarily snap out of her distant state of being.

"Kara. Yes. By any chance Supergirl, have you..." _Been avoiding you? Yes. Been utterly taken aback by our last meeting? Yes._ _Here it comes. Please Rao, what should I answer._

"Never mind."

 _Phew._ "Please miss Luthor, tell me about your dream?"

"Ah yes." A haze seems to wash over her face and eyes again.

"When I was a little girl, my brother adored me. He made me feel welcome, at home. He made me feel safe. I did not have to pretend to be someone else around him. You know... and I know this sounds weird... It was only later that I realized that Lex might have harbored feeling for me. Romantic feelings."

 _Rao. Gross. Did not see this coming. Keep listening. Stay focused._ Kara could feel a little rage boiling up, a jealous rage.

"Well, my brother visited me in my dream. He kept asking me all these impertinent questions. Asking me who I had been with, who I'd been seeing."

"Are you seeing anyone?" _Geesh, why did I ask that? Not_ your _place._

Lena's right eyebrow raised as she turned towards Supergirl. "Does it matter?"

"Oh no, I am sorry. No, of course not."

"Anyway, in my dream I found myself making tea when all of the sudden the TV turned on. A video of me bathing, a video of me changing, a video of me kissing a once crush, a video of me..." she briefly paused, "all these intimate moments, Lex had taped me. I felt so exposed and alone. There was no one else there. I just screamed, feeling utterly broken. I screamed and screamed."

"And so that's what I heard."

"It must have been. Do you know why I stopped screaming?"

"I am guessing you are about to tell me."

"Kara appeared."

 _She what? I what?_ Kara feels as if her eyes want to pop out of her head.

"She hugged me, telling me everything would be alright. It was all I need. I just slept. And now you are here and I am telling you this." The parallel obviously confusing her.

"Hey, you scream, I answer. Never forget about that." Kara smiled, continuing: "You know you are safe right. Lex cannot harm you. Not while I am around."

"Thank you Supergirl. It is of great comfort to me." Lena takes a deep breath before she starts her next sentence. "Do you by any chance..," again that same sentence, which again she does not finish. A smile appears on her face as if she has found the answer already. Lena continues: "That feeling I mentioned."

"What's that about miss Luthor?"

"Lex made me feel safe. However, realizing he harbored feelings for me, tainted my memories of him. That, of course in combination with his disastrous spree. Now I feel burdened with feeling manipulated. It is the burden of having this family name, of having a shared past. It is a daily struggle to keep myself in the clear. It is Kara who made me feel safe and welcome again in this world."

This time Kara was startled by the parallel. _Lena, love, I will never hurt you._

"Well, I can only agree to the fact that Kara is a darling. She made me feel the same way. But you know what miss Luthor."

"Supergirl, would you please call me Lena?" Pleading eyes and a smile.

"You know what Lena, Kara Danvers taught me that you don't need to rely on others in order to feel safe. Your friends can anchor you into this world, but wherever you are you can feel at home with you. Our fear of losing people, becomes worse if we have to fear losing ourselves. Don't let your darkest hours define what your worth." _I mean that. I am here._

"Thank you Supergirl. Thank you for listening. You should join us, I mean Kara and I, sometime to our yoga class. Or actually, may be you should teach a class."

Kara let out a laugh. _If only you knew._

"Would you mind giving me a real life hug?" Kara moves into the arms opening before her. Lena closing her arms around her and the gap between them. _This was all I needed._ A sense of closure washing over her as her body softens into the hug. They bid their farewells with Supergirl flying off into the dawning new day.

Soaring the National City sky, Kara ponders about what Lena just said and moreover what she herself just said. Feeling relieved by the encounter, unarmoured and enamoured, all she can do is give herself a little peptalk. _Take your own advice. Lena Luthor is your favorite person, okay besides Alex... You understand each other and are probably much more alike than you care to think. Don't think. Just breathe, levitate. See where it goes. Trust the goodness in your heart. Trust the goodness in hers. Trust the energy between you more than your thoughts about this._ Her inner dialogue made her smile. _Mind over matter. These Wednesdays have been good for something._

When she gets back to her apartment Kara looks at the clock: 6am. Well, no time left for sleep, I guess. She takes out her phone and messages Lena:

 **See you on the mat. I'll meet you at the studio.**

An instant reply appears on her screen: **3**

* * *

 _it's been a while. not sure how to go from here back to the yoga studio. Should we call it 'completed' or just see where it goes from here?_


	7. Show and tell

The morning at CatCo is rather dull compared to a most interesting night at LCorp. Kara's mind keeps wandering to her encounter with Lena, still processing the events.

The idea of Lena in distress had instantly moved any frustration about her own feelings aside and turned into wanting Lena to be safe. Seeing Lena's vulnerable side made over the past few weeks made her feel more deeply connected to Lena. Their interactions mattered. She came to realize how brave Lena was to share the more vulnerable part with her and how her own shame had blocked any meaningful progress in their relationship more than once.

Realizing that, she found it easier to separate content and form. Although Lena's forms had completely bewitched her and had taken up most of her brainspace lately, she found herself starting to fall for the Luthor beyond their usual flirtations. She found herself falling harder and harder for Lena's content, knowing that in the end the wholeness that is Lena Luthor had captivated her heart.

Kara looks at the clock. Two more hours before seeing Lena again. Then a text comes in:

Lena: K, I am so sorry to be doing this to you, but I have to cancel our yoga date. I am about to close a deal and I have to fiat it. I'll make it up to you later.

 _How on earth? Are you kidding me Lee?_

Lena: Pick me up after work? I'll order pizzas from that place you like (and that amazing kale salad from the place I like).

 _Of course._ Kara snickered at the combination.

Kara: Sure thing. Good luck closing that deal. Kick ass.

Lena: You know I will ;)

 _Yeah, yeah, I know._

Kara: I'll _Om_ one for you. Imma grab a coconut water and be on my way.

Lena: Wishing you peace and blessings.

Kara: _Namaste_ 3

Although she really wants to see Lena, Kara appreciates having the opportunity for some real me-time. Winnie's class was crowded. Kara took a mat and settled herself down in a lotus pose, closing her eyes, turning her awareness inward, while more people settled in.

With everyone in place, Winnie opens class with three times _Om._

 _This one's for you Lee._ A smile resting on Kara's face.

Winnie explains that today's class will be a heart opening sequence. He starts with warming up the spine explaining how it facilitates your body to be both sturdy and flexible. Kara loves how organically moving through some cat/cow combinations makes her flow into focus, into stillness. As Supergirl the physical aspects of yoga are pretty much a piece of cake to her, the reason she is there is far more spiritual, if not psychological. After some grounding work in the legs, some gentle shoulder openers and a few Sun Salutations to get class going, Winnie takes class to the next level. His pace is pretty vigorous and offers Kara's mind little time to think. He starts throwing in Wild things, Upward facing dogs and builds it up to standing for a balancing exercise: Natarajasana.

"Bring your right arm up. Create a strong foundation. Shift your weight onto your left leg. With your left hand grab your left metatarsal, press into your hand. From the hips start bending forward. Keep the front side of your body long. Breast bone moving forward and up. Opening the upper back, lean back. Keep breathing! Draw your shoulders together. Spread across the chest… Now, let your heart shine bright!"

Kara is ready to dance. To fly. To radiate. _Rao, this feels good._

"You need a strong back to make sure life doesn't blow you away. Like the bamboo, bend, but don't break. Life is all about balance. You are not a robot. You have emotions, feelings and the ability to be compassionate. To free your mind, first learn how to be kind to yourself and unlock the freedom of your heart. Stop feeding the nonsense in your head and live more consciously from your heart. Be brave enough to be who you are, to share who you are, especially with those who matter most to you. Connect. Open up people."

 _I need to remember this_.

After switching to the opposite side. Winnie brings the energy more down and back to the floor, finishing with an Upward Facing Bow pose, he muses:

"Our body's natural response to danger -in fear- is to make a little ball of ourselves, curl ourselves up, hide and protect our most vulnerable parts. Like those little roly poly bugs. Protecting the physical heart as well as protecting our emotional heart. Today we practiced to do the exact opposite of what we are inclined to do. Through these poses you have exposed yourselves. You took the courage to present yourselves to the world. Now go out there and do the same. _Namaste_ people."

 _Why is he always right?_

Winnie winds up class and leads his students into savasana.

Kara is overthrown with warm sensations in her chest. Overthrown with love and compassion. Bravery coils in her stomach, determination in her hips and truthfulness in her throat. _I have to tell her. I have to show her. I have to feel her._

Before parting their ways with a final Om, Winnie asks his students to set a collective intention for the upcoming week. "We can only overcome our fears by finding a compassionate and brave counter to it. On our mats and off our mats. For the upcoming week, repeat after me: I will practice self-compassion, I will practice to be vulnerable, I will be brave."

"I will practice self-compassion, I will practice to be vulnerable, I will be brave."

As soon as Kara leaves the studio she messages Lena.

Kara: Meet me at my place tonight? Bring your mat & wear your leggings?

Lena: You have my attention.

Kara: Trust me?

Lena: Always.

Kara: p.s. Don't forget those pizzas

Lena: You have a strange way of inviting me over for dinner.

Kara: (:

The post yoga haze does not last long. Her mind starts throwing endless inclinations at her:

 _What are you thinking?! You will look ridiculous. You cannot teach a class. Lena is not going to go with this._ She remembers what Winnie said, remembered what she herself had told Lena the night before.

 _I know this is hard right now. I know this is going to be hard later._ _You are brave. You are making the right decision. She is going to go with whatever you do. She likes you for being you. You like you for being you. You can do this._

As she tidies up her apartment, dims the lights, lights some incense and puts on the hot pants version of her Supersuit, her mind goes back and forth between being lionhearted and being a total coward. Back and forth between compassion and destruction.

 _Hair up. Glasses on._

She hears Lena long before the knock on the door. With every step Lena got closer to that door Kara's mind went wilder. _Abort. You can do this! Abort mission. It will be fine. No it won't. Change clothes. Go!_ Nonetheless she opens the door.

"Hey Lee," Kara says with a warm and wide smile.

"Kara, what a surprise." Eyeing Kara up and down. Lena looks confused.

Kara looks down at her outfit. Head down, eyes up, she replies: "Oh this, yes well, I felt courageous…"

"Like Supergirl." Lena finishes her sentence and moves on like it is yesterday's news. "Okay, I had a long day, so whatever it is you have in store for us, I'll go with it. I trust you. By the way, you know I bought us dinners."

"Yes, I heard you needed a class."

An eyebrow raises. "Have you been talking to Supergirl?"

"I might have. Just change already?"

Kara expects Lena to walk to the bathroom, but Lena does not head for the bathroom nor fo the bedroom. She just takes off her coat and throws it at Kara, who from the sound of the flying object manages to catch it in a breath and hangs it on the coat rack. Meanwhile, Lena's pencil skirt and blouse are already on the couch, her Louboutins still adorning her feet and a beautiful black lacey bra with matching panties hugging her body.

Kara feels her cheeks redden and almost uses her Superspeed to get herself to her mat to take a seat and close her eyes, pretending to be meditating.

 _Oh Rao, this was a bad idea. I love how her body is strong and soft, curvy yet muscular. There's a perfect place for everything. She looks so hot. I was not planning on doing Hot Yoga. Yes you were. You are wearing hot pants. Focus Kara. Focus. Ommmmm._

Lena takes a seat on the couch and gracefully removes the pumps from her feet. She rummages through her bag to fish out a black sports top with built-in bra. She undoes the clasp from her bra, her breasts slightly falling and revealing their softness at the release.

 _Don't peek through your eyelids you perv. Oooooooom._

"I saw you peeking, you know." Lena comes to standing to put on her pants.

 _Busted._

Kara opens her eyes. "I was just checking whether you were ready to begin. I'm waiting, you know."

"Feeling perky, miss Danvers?" Lena places her hands on her hips.

 _Perky._ A smile appears on Kara's lips. "Miss Luthor, may I remind you that you are still not wearing any pants. Tell me, what did you bring today?"

"Oh Kara, you are going to love these, they are silky soft. Brown Vegan Leather. Bio degradable and 100% made in National City." Lena skilfully guides the fabric around her legs and pulls up the pants.

"They look lovely on you." _Please sit already Lee. Let's get this over with._

"Thanks. Okay ready, let's do it."

Taking Lena through a couple of breathing exercises and a body awareness exercise, Kara can feel and hear Lena relaxing. Her day gradually moving to the background.

Kara took Winnie's words and parts of his class and combines it with her own yoga experience to build up to Warrior III, to the final twist. Starting with a series of poses to cultivate core awareness, she worked on lengthening and strengthening the side body and on activating the inner thighs. She sees Lena sweating, but Lena does not say a word, too focused on the practice.

Both at the front end of their mats with their eyes closed, Kara can hear Lena regulating her breath. She herself busy regulating her mind, which tries to convince her to bail out while she still can. She repeats to herself the words from Winnie's class: _Only you can put the_ coeur _in courage._

So she opens her mouth to guide Lena into Warrior III. Lena visibly struggling with the pose. Standing on her left leg, bent forward with her right leg shooting back behind her, firm and steady, her arms stretched out forward. Kara steps off of her mat to assist Lena. She places one hand on Lena's sacrum and uses her other hand to -with her index and thumb- draw a line from the sides of her neck -where the shoulders start- down to the back of her heart, as if she were making a V. Lena's shoulders relaxed. "Breath towards the back of your heart. Bringing softness into the firmness. Grace into your practice." Kara moved back to her mat as she guided Lena back to _Tadasana_ , asking her to close her eyes again and to feel the rebound of the pose.

 _Breath out_. Kara removes her glasses.

"Now open your eyes again…"

Lena's eyes meet Kara's. Lena blinks in a way she does when caught off guard. Her eyes moving over Kara's face.

Before she can say or do anything, Kara makes sure to start talking yoga again: "Now on to the other side."

Lena does what she is asked to do and moves into Warrior III again. She is visibly shaken by what she just saw, so Kara jumps in again to steady her. When back at the front end of their mats, Lena with her eyes closed, Kara removes her hair band, shaking out her hair.

 _Exhale. Trust the process._

"Take a few conscious breaths, following the complete inhalation, the turnaround, as well as the full exhalation… Now open your eyes again."

Again their eyes meet. Kara tries her best to let her heart speak through a sparkle in her eyes.

Kara can hear Lena's heartbeat speeding up. Lena's fluttering eyelids, an eyebrow lift and a frown appearing on her forehead give away her inner turmoil.

Yet again, before Lena can say anything. Kara instructs Lena to come to lie down on her mat. Kara guides her through a short series of neutralizing postures before entering _savasana_. Only halfway through _savasana_ Lena's heart rate starts to slow down.

 _This is taking forever. She knows. I know, she knows, she knows, I know. Where did I hear that again? Breathe woman. Okay what would Supergirl do? Stand up and put her hands on her hips. And then what? Hover above her with my face a few inches away from hers. Risky business. I can be my own hero. I have courage. It is okay that it shakes you. It is okay that this is hard. I know and own my own struggles with my secret identity. This is my choice. I chose her friendship. I will always choose her friendship. I trust her. I respect her. I need her in my life. I need to connect in a truthful vulnerable way to help us grow. I am who I am. Lee, I need you to see me._

Her own gentle words soothe her. A mix of sweat and an air of relaxation in the room surrounded her. For the minutes remaining she tunes in to the rhythm of her own heartbeat. Letting the steady rhythm prepare her for what is probably the most difficult confrontation of her life.

After ten minutes Kara speaks again: "Place one hand on your heart. Feeling your hand resting on your heart space. In our practice we focused on opening that heart space. Feel it. Connect with it. Aware of whatever presents itself there right now."

Kara watches as Lena's chests starts to move up and down more pronounced. The rhythm increasing. A tear dripping down Lena's right eye. _Oh oh._ Kara continues: "Become aware of your breaths again." A soft, satisfied smile appears on Lena's face as she her breathing becomes more present again. She gently moves her hands and toes and expands those movements to wake up her body again. Kara gradually guides Lena back to a seated position, while she herself superspeeds into her proper Supergirl suit, trusting Lena to keep her eyes closed. Hoping the sound of her speed does not stir Lena's stillness of mind.

There they sit, right in front of each other, facing each other, eyes remaining closed, hands in _Anjali Mudra_ in front of their hearts.

 _A Luthor and a Super._

"Namaste"

"Namaste"

* * *

 _Sorry for taking this long! Life got in the way. I never ever intended this to become a reveal fic as I mostly don't like those myself, however the story just sorta went there and I just left it as a draft because something within still objected to the idea. But now, with the current on screen SuperCorp angst, I just have to throw it out there... Enjoy. I will continue the story. Hopefully I does not take another three months.. cannot promise anything though ;)_


	8. Daring greatly

Kara is the first one to open her eyes to look at Lena. "Lee, are you okay?"

Lena looks unshaken, serene even, but when she speaks her voice is less smooth than usual after their practice: "Sure hon, it's just… You know, once I open my eyes everything will change."

Kara feels her heart pounding in her chest. "How Lee, how will things change?"

Lena continues: "Once you see things, you cannot unsee them. Once you hear things, you cannot unhear them."

Kara adds: "Once you know things, you can't unknow them." _Once you feel things, you can't unfeel them._

"My mind is putting things together. Sorry K, I need some time processing."

"I understand. Let me make you some tea and leave you to it."

On her way to the kitchen, passing by Lena, Kara catches a single tear rolling down Lena's cheek.

 _What have I done? What is she talking about? What will change? I just risked it all._

She mindlessly heats the tea with her laser vision, both their cups endlessly boiling until they overflow.

 _Dammit._ "Aarrgh."

"Kara?" Lena asks with concern in her voice. "You okay?"

"Yes sure, don't worry about me."

She could hear Lena let out a sigh and take a few deep breaths, before standing up. When Lena finally turns around to walk up to Kara, Kara holds her breath. On her forehead a wrinkle forms itself, on her face a forced smile appears. Her insecurity takes over, unsure of what to expect.

Lena has the brightest of eyes. Eyes wide open and a crystal clear look donning her face. She smiles as she breathes out and says: "So, Supergirl it is. National City's hero. Maiden of Might. Girl of Steel. Kara Danvers, my best friend and personal favorite yoga girl decided to come out on the mat. I see my advice has not been ill taken."

Kara cannot help but blush at the superlatives presented to her. Lena's inescapable wit lightens her mood. "Check, check, double check, all me… Lee, please let me know how this will change things? It is one thing to be brave, but another to accept change. So please, let me know how things will change?"

"First of all Kara, I think it was extremely brave of you to let me see you, to share your secret with me. I understand the vulnerability in that act. Secondly, it was you who said 'your friends anchor you', so do not fear any change for I am your friend. You hear me, not 'still your friend', not 'your friend anyway', I am your friend for you being you, unconditionally yours."

 _Kara, hear what she is saying and return it. You can do this._ "Thank you. All this time, I did not tell you because I did not want to put you at risk. I wanted to keep you safe. You knowing Supergirl's true identity could put both of us in danger." She could feel the heaviness in her heart as she puts words to her logics, aware of her own ignorance as she speaks.

"Babe, I know your true identity already. I know _you_. Besides, what could happen? I'd go from quarterly to monthly assassination attempts, nothing new there. You should know by now I hold my grounds. Moreover, whenever I scream, you come running. I know you have my back. Being exposed to aliens, villains, and what more does not scare me, Kara. I have a strong back. What scares me much more is letting people in. I am not used to having friends. So there's your change, we are taking our friendship to a whole new level and that scares me, however precious I deem it to be."

 _See Kara, that's just the crap you tell yourself. Why would Lena be in danger if you share your secret with her? Is James less safe, because he knows? No. Or is it different because he is a guy? No, no, no do not think that. Lena is such a strong, smart person. Just trust on that. Acknowledge her, acknowledge it, acknowledge your feelings._

Despite her inner dialogue, forcing her to see things differently, Kara could not help herself for asking: "I mean, I could also understand if you would feel utterly betrayed."

"Maybe I would have, let's say 24 hours ago, but you made me see things differently Kara. I told you, apparently, that you make me feel safe… And not any because you saved my butt a thousand times as Supergirl, keeping me physically safe. I feel emotionally safe with you."

"...and now you figured you makes me feel safe as well." And that scares the bejesus out of me, because it is unlike with anyone else. "I hear you," Kara continued, "if that is the change ahead of us, it would mean us connecting on a deeper level, I know I should not be scared. It is just new, and that is scary, I understand. The past hour I have been debating whether I should abort this mission. I could just fly out of the window, even right now, but you do not deserve that, nor do I. We can do this, together. I am impressed with how well you are taking this, you are smart Lena. Wise."

"It just clicked. You and I, we are not that different. I know what it is like to live in the half shadows. Being a Luthor… it is complex."

"You always think people are going to judge you for your family…"

"Yes, people think they know you, just because I share my last name with people they think they know too. People whose actions they judge, thereby instantaneously judging me by proxy. You were the first person who would see me for me, 'judge' me on my own merits. And here's the thing: I am always aware that people could judge me for my family's actions, their beliefs, even more so, I am inclined to think that they will anyway. At the same time, there's this part of me that is doubting whether there is such thing as an evil Luthor gene."

She paused.

"If I am being honest, not only to you, but also to myself, I have to admit that I actually believe that there is such a thing. That deep inside I am a gruesome person too, that I am a ticking time bomb that under the 'right' circumstances will go off. Sometimes, it feels as if I am living with a secret identity too. And I am doing my utmost best to keep that part of myself hidden, to prove myself and everyone around me wrong, and it just costs me so much energy…" Lena started rambling now, at the end of the sentence hiding her face in her hands, silently sobbing.

"Lee…" Kara takes Lena's hand, drawing her closer and into a hug. Lena rests her head on Kara's shoulders.

"Sorry Kara, this is not about me, sorry for making this about me."

"It is about the both of us. I am happy you are sharing this with me, any chance to understand you better, I will take. You matter to me. You know that by now, don't you? Lena, look at me…"

Kara pulls them apart a little bit, to allow Lena the space to raise her head and face her. A left and a right hand still intertwined. Kara brings her other hand to cup Lena's cheek, gently wiping away a tear from Lena's face. It seems as if Lena cannot bear to look up.

"Lena, please look at me. I feel your struggles. You are not pretending to be good. You are. As long as you won't see that, feel that, and as long as you judge yourself every time you do something 'bad' or repeat to yourself that it must be your Luthor side showing, you are not respecting yourself for who you are. You put yourself down. I can relate to that feeling. As Supergirl, I feel like I always have to make the right decision, that I have to save whatever, whomever I can, and if not, I fail. I keep telling myself that it is only 'human', but I need Kara Danvers for that. Living a normal life, I can stumble my way through it, live in the shadows for nobody to notice how insecure I get, make mistakes, screw up and learn from those liking Kara Danvers, you play such an integral part in that story."

When Kara then releases Lena's cheek and moves her hand to meet Lena's free hand, Lena looks up and into her eyes to give her a sweet smile. "Who is the wise person now, silly?"

Kara laughs. "Well, sometimes, my inner dialogues drive me insane, and I do not feel wise at all. But I know that when I stop taking those thoughts so seriously, I can learn from them, and they actually keep me sane, as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. We are doing our best. Like Maya Angelou said: 'Do the best you can until you know better, then when you know better, do better.'"

"I just thought how hard and lonesome it must be sometimes to being a superhero alien in this society, always at risk being judged for being different, or at risk for being blamed to have bad intentions."

"Well and that too. Don't get me started Lena, you are right, we are probably much more alike than we think."

"Look at us, two dorks validating each other, because the struggle to validate ourselves is just too darn hard."

Kara chuckles. "That's right. So, let me tell you about my aunt Astra and my mom another time, Ive got some interesting family stories about the good, the bad and the ugly as well."

"Looking forward to it already."

Coming clean to Lena and becoming more intimate with each other inner worlds, Kara doesn't feel the need that much any longer to censor herself. Clear thoughts and heartfelt feelings ready to being served. _You deserve it all Lena._

Kara blinked her eyes slowly, like you would do to make contact with a cat, letting them know you trust them: "You deserve it all Lena. Have no doubts about you being a wonderful person, anyone should be lucky to share their world with you."

Lena gives her a soft smile and lightens the air: "Then you should consider yourself very lucky." Lena smiles as she sticks out her tongue and sassily turns around to walk away from Kara.

 _And we're back!_

"So, how about those pizzas and your salad?"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this fluff fest. I'd like to finish this story with a little bonus chapter. Let me know where you would like to see this going! Back to the mat? Romantic antics? Full on smut? I appreciate your input! xx_


	9. Bonus: When Lena met Kara

Another Wednesday morning. Class had been cancelled in advance, so instead Lena and Kara arranged to meet at the Earth 2.0 cafe around noon. Kara is already there waiting for Lena with a ginger kefir, doodling in her notebook.

"Kara, Kara, Kara," Kara looks up from her notebook to smile and watch Lena walk up to her. "Kara, darling, you would not believe what just happened," Lena says as she wraps her arms around Kara to give her a hug and then settles on the stool next to her.

"Please enlighten me, you sound ecstatic."

"Because I am!" Lena is practically beaming, her voice louder and higher than usual. She takes a deep inhale and sighs it out through her mouth, a relief washes over her face.

"Okay, okay, spill it."

"So, I told you I was invited to this innovative women's conference right."

"Yes, and I still don't understand why I wasn't, because hello…" Kara rolls her eyes and puts both hands in the air. Lena chuckles. "Not the point, babe." Kara cocks her head to the side to pout. "I know," she whispers.

"Yes, so they just sent around the abstracts of all the speakers. One of them came in the form of a video, which I just watched, and," Kara sees a blush creeping on Lena's face. Lena continues, but adjusts her volume as if she does not want to be overheard: "this woman's abstract was a meditation practice, and I had no clue what it was going to be about, so I just went with it, and then before I knew it, I was having this out-of-this-world orgasm, behind my desk, can you imagine?!"

 _I can, yes, I imagine that on a daily basis, thanks for asking, Lee._ Kara swallows hard. Lena is looking at her with an intense look in her eyes, looking directly into her eyes, while she continues: "I mean, I did not even touch myself. Imagine if I would, at work! What if Jess walked in, they should have added a disclaimer: Do not follow these instructions in public." Kara started laughing. Anything to put thoughts aside of Lena coming hard behind her shining white desk. Lena bites her lip, smiling at Kara. _That look._ Kara freezes to readjusts her glasses and get a hold of herself. "You should watch it, Kara. It is absolutely life changing." Lena sounds serious. Kara does not know what to respond, so she just raises an eyebrow instead. _You think?_

"Yes, I am curious about what you think! Besides, you _are_ an investigative reporter, right? Doesn't this spark your professional curiosity as well?"

"Haha, you are selling it now, aren't you..." _So, how am I going to dodge this?_ Before having to formulate an answer on that thought, Lena flips out her phone. _Here we go._ Kara's phone buzzes on the table.

"Sent." Lena looks at her with an smug smile.

"So… I will have a look at this later, when I am in the comfort of my own apartment, I am sure you understand."

"What a disappointment, Kara, I was hoping for you to listen to it here. Hell, I even brought you some earphones, you know, I was hoping for a little 'When Lena met Kara'."

Kara cannot hide her smile. This is what she loves about Lena. They have seen stranger things happening at this hippy dippy cafe and Lena knows it. She decides to play along, knowing this might as well be another blue ball experience, but she knows Lena means no harm, besides she is too addicted to the thrill of flirting with Lena to decide otherwise. "How about you tell me about your experiences with this first, then we'll see if I am having what you're having."

"Are you sure you are challenging me Kara? You know I cannot say no to a challenge. Are you sure your ears can handle this?" _I am sure it is not my ears are at stake here._ Lena scoots her stool closer to Kara's. She turns around to face Kara's ear, spreading her legs to make space for for Kara's stool in between her legs. Her body inches away from Kara's, her lips inches away from her ear. _It is getting hot in here._

"Close your eyes, Kara," Lena whispers into her ear. "Relax."

 _Good golly._ For a moment Kara panics, although she is fully aware of what she has gotten herself into. "You are going to tell me about your experiences, right, no funny games, Lee."

"Patience, Kara, sharing is caring. I think we have established that."

Kara lets out a playful huff, before Lena continues. "You are at your office, sitting behind your desk, laptop in front of you, eyes closed. Can you visualize that?," Lena does not wait for an actual answer before she continues: "You are listening to a warm, gentle voice, telling you to follow your breath. Follow you breaths, Kara. In and out, all the way into your belly and back out again." Kara's brain melts just from Lena whispering to her, her whole system calming down in a heartbeat. "Your breathing becomes fluid, as if there are no pauses between in and out, one string, one system, you whole body working in unison. Slowing you down." Kara can feel a soft smile appear on her own face. Lena's voice sounds nourishing, comforting. A few moments of silence follow, where Kara's synchronizes her breath to the feeling of Lena's breathing pattern brushing her cheek. "Breathing in you let your breath travel along your spine down and into your pelvis. Breathing out, feel a heat radiating around your clit." Kara's eyes pop open, she can feel her heartbeat picking up and turns her head towards Lena.

Lena remains unaffected, she just stares right back at Kara and continues her meditation. Kara can feel her lower body warming up. "Keep circulating your breaths. Keep your focus there." Lena's changes the cadence of her speaking to dive into her own experiences. "I could have stopped there, as soon as she said clit, alarm bells were going off in my head, but as always curiosity got the best of me. So, I decided to continue this little experiment. I could feel the heat building in my body, not only there, but it felt as if my breath was on fire, warming everything it passed along. My skin became ticklish, sensitive." Kara could feel it happening underneath her own skin. She did her utmost best to stay focused on her breath, on her sensations, on Lena's story. _We are in public_. _Who cares. You are crazy Kara. Crazy for Lena, yes, thank you._ Lena does not make it easier for Kara to regain her focus back: "I could feel my nipples hardening. I mean I fantasize, you know and I know these things happen, but I am always so focused on the fantasy getting me off, rather on the actual sensations of my body. Oh, damn, I just spoiled the clue to this whole story."

Kara momentarily, again, snaps out of her meditation to laugh at Lena. "You lost me at 'you were fantasizing'."

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know… I know we are more intimate than ever, that much has changed, but some things Kara, are not for you to know."

"If only I could read your mind."

"Supergirl, cannot read minds? I am shocked!" Lena laughs. "Close your eyes love, we were in the middle of something." And with that, Kara closes her eyes again. "Regulate your breaths, feel the warmth in your body, yourself radiating. Bring it back center stage." Kara feels the peace and warmth return upon her, Lena's breath back on her cheek. "I am in my chair, heat building, creating a fire between my legs, my whole body tingling." Goosebumps form themselves on Kara's neck where she feels Lena's breath brushing the sensitive skin. The sensations flutter down and settle on her chest. She is sure that in between words, in between sentences, muffled in between whispers, Lena lets out tiny groans, coming from the back of her throat, deep and raw. They work their way into Kara's lower belly, into her pelvis and into the pool of heat. She tries to keep her breath smooth, but cannot stop her breath pace from picking up in heat. She feels the increased speed of her chest moving up and down, and as if Lena noticed it too, she hears Lena's voice telling her to use this rhythm to contract her PC-muscles. "To keep it technical: put some Kegels in the mix, 'work those bathroom muscles, lady,' Winnie would say," Lena adds in her best Winnie voice. Kara makes her pussy clench and release synchronized to the rhythm of her breath. Her pace rapidly building. Clench, release, clench, release.

"You are surprising me with your self control, miss Danvers. By now this little exercise had me rocking in my chair. In and out, in and out, up and down, frantically rocking, waiting to be filled. It took all of my powers to prevent myself from putting some hands into this." _Fuck._ Kara wets her lips. The thought of it spurs and urge to crash her body into Lena's, to smash their lips together and devour her here on the spot, but she hadn't forget where they were and so she willfully complied to this 'little experiment', hoping wherever it would lead would be less embarrassing than publically fucking Lena Luthor, who seemingly remains unfazed by it all.

"You are doing great, babe." Lena plants a playful kiss on Kara's cheek. Kara feels the need to turn her head around and claim those lips, but instead she keeps listening to Lena who introduces a new phase. Kara feels the space between their face increase, Lena is withdrawing, making space for Kara. "Fill up your lungs and then hold it for 30 before you release again." Lena rests her hands on Kara's thing. She can feel fingertips resting, just a little too close to her inner thigh, enveloping their presence in the heat radiating from her core.

"Now listen closely and follow my words. Inhale 2, 3, 4. Hold your breath, hold your clench, 3, 4, Exhale and release, 3, 4. Inhale, 2, 3, 4. Hold it, 2, 3, 4." Lena continues the same words over and over again. Kara feels as if she is on the verge, not sure on what verge exactly, but she feels like she is going to explode, her head, her chest, her heart, her whole body, including her center. The closest this feeling comes to is her power to solar flare. She hopes that this is not leading to her solar flaring the shit out of Lena, out of this place.

The enticing voice on her skins still steadily breathes: "Inhale 2, 3, 4. Hold your breath, hold your clench, 3, 4, Exhale and release, 3, 4…. Take a deeeeeeep breath in, HOLD IT, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, aaaand release, and again Kara, keep building."

On her next release, the feeling of explosiveness in her body subsides, a moment of utter silence. Kara turns her head to meet Lena's eyes and give her a questioning look. A freeze frame.

Just before she wants to open her mouth, Kara's whole body starts to shake, her vagina clenching and releasing by itself in an unworldly rhythm to make her come undone in ways she has not experienced before. A low grunting "fuuuuuck" escaping from her mouth, before she covers her mouth with her fist and opens her eyes as wide as she can. As the intense feeling starts to fade, she lets herself crash into Lena's embrace. Lena looks proud, eyes wide open, glistening, a smile on her face.

"Now, wasn't that _the_ most intriguing orgasm you had in your whole life?! Or are you telling me you were faking it?" Lena concludes with a wink. Kara closes her eyes and looks down with a little smile on her face. "Give me a sec, Lee."

"Oh yes, how rude of me, I'll let you have your oxytocin rush and order us some green tea kombucha to celebrate, because you know… You know no shame."

Kara repositions herself on her stool and leans her elbows on the table in front of her, resting her head in her hands as she watches Lena approach with two champagne glasses filled with the fermented drinks. Lena leans her body over Kara's as she places the drinks on either side of her. Kara holds her breath on the contact of Lena's front on her back. When Lena places the drinks down, she gives Kara a peg on the cheek and purrs: "You know, besides a zillion other benefits, kombucha is known to increase your sex drive." Kara can feel her ears turning red as Lena takes place on the stool next to her again. Lena is not finished, nor is Kara.

"So, I just had an award-winning, show-stopping, orgasm right in front of you, which -by the way- you talked me into, quite literally speaking, because you wanted to share your orgasm story with me, and here we are in our post-orgasm bliss sharing a drink and already you talk about wanting more.

"Cheers to that." Lena clinks her glass with Kara's and downs her drink in one gulp.

"You are insationable, and a tease, if I may add. Or, are you pouring me the sweet nectar so that I can have endless amounts of fun with myself, hands free, later?"

"A tease, Kara, are you calling me out?"

"Whichever you prefer, we can talk about it now, or we can go on and have some more fun, talk about it some other day, but we will talk about this."

"Talk about this, or do something about this?"

Kara nearly choked on her kombucha. _Who is calling who out right now?_ She should have known, ever since they became closer, and started to share more intimate details of themselves with each other, they both had become more confident. No more what-ifs, no more keeping up appearances, no more going around in circles -except when they were flirting. "Sorry K, it is just so much fun teasing you. I did not expect you would be up for this challenge, you keep surprising me. However," Lena pauses to bring an apologetic look on her face and grabs her bag. "I really should be getting back to the office. I am a party pooper, I know. Please drop by after work, if you can? We can continue our shenanigans."

"Sure thing. That is, if I am not busy pleasing myself…"

"Postponing the pleasure is half the fun, my dear."


End file.
